


i wanna savor, save it for later

by siwona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Tickling, Trans Character, begrudging mentions of foodplay, handjobs, my friend said i should tag these things because i definitely forgot, this is basically sex & silliness, transboy Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: “Fuck off, I bet I can come just from eating orgasmic food.” Bokuto laughed at the grimace on his friend’s face. Kuroo’s distaste for even the slightest step towards foodplay never failed to amuse him.orBokuto gets a food boner, and Kuroo takes care of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the last quarter of this mostly drunk. im still intoxicated. id like to apologize. this is the first time ive written this much in one day.

It wasn’t until Bokuto sat down on his bed that Kuroo noticed. They had just finished eating one of the most delicious pizzas they’d ever had, and, honestly, it wasn’t like it was unexpected. Still, Kuroo, dick that he is, wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to poke fun at his friend.

“Was the food that good?” Kuroo asked with a smirk, patting Bokuto’s thigh.

His friend froze and looked down at the boner he was sporting. “Uh… I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.” Kuroo gave him a look, and he laughed. “Okay, okay. That pizza was _so good_ though.”

“Gross. I don’t know how you get turned on by food, of all things.”

“Well, not everyone is disgusted by foodplay.” Bokuto waggled his eyebrows and laughed at the disgusted expression on Kuroo’s face. “What can I say, I love good food.” He jabbed him in the side in punctuation, causing him to let out an embarrassing squeal that he’ll definitely deny later. With a grin, his friend scooted closer, wiggling his fingers.

There was no time for him to react.

The moment Bokuto’s fingers brushed his sides, his cackles filled the room. “Stop, stop,” Kuroo yelled, kicking, grabbing his friend’s wrists, anything. But Bokuto was stronger than him even when Kuroo wasn’t weak from laughter. Soon, Bokuto had both of his wrists in one hand, pinning him to the bed, while his other hand glided up to his armpit.

Kuroo didn’t think he could be any louder. He desperately tried to get away, tears leaking out of his eyes as he screamed with laughter. “You asshole!” Suddenly, his friend tensed up, face red as he hid it in Kuroo’s neck. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He felt Bokuto bite his lip when he shifted to sit up. “Bo?”

“Kuroo,” Bokuto breathed into his skin. “Stop moving.”

“What…,” Kuroo started, but stopped himself when he felt Bokuto’s erection press into his thigh. “Ah.”

The blush on Bokuto’s cheeks spread to the tips of his ears. “Sorry, I think I should… go take care of this in the bathroom….”

“Wait.” Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s arm before he could get up fully. “I, uh… I could help you out, if you want?” He watched as his friend spluttered and turned even redder – but made no move to leave his perch on Kuroo’s lap. Sitting up, he said, “Obviously, you don’t have to. I’m just offering to jack you off.”

With a whine, Bokuto replied, “Kuroo! You sound like you offer handjobs every day.”

“Maybe I do; how would you know I don’t?”

“Nah, you’d definitely tell me.” Bokuto frowned. “Are you… are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Making sure to look his friend in the eyes, Kuroo said, “Yes. I’m asking if you’re okay with it. I know you’ve, uh, only ever been with boys, so you don’t have to reciprocate, since I’m….”

“Kuroo Tetsurou, you are a boy.”

“Yes, but it’s different with me, okay?” Kuroo yelled, and, upon realizing, covered his mouth with his hands. “Ah, sorry….”

Bokuto shook his head. “I know. Honestly, I… really am okay with doing… what we’re about to do. I was just worried, because I’ve never done anything really sexual with someone I’m close to? I don’t… want to hurt you. By being stupid.”

Cupping his friend’s face, Kuroo kissed Bokuto on the nose. “You won’t, you silly owl. And even if you do, I’ll tell you and you’ll stop. I trust you.”

With a blush, Bokuto stood up and announced, “Okay, we should take our clothes off now!”

“What, no foreplay?” Kuroo teased, but immediately dropped it, knowing Bokuto was at least a little flustered. He stood up to take his own clothes off, eager to get a break from his binder.

Bokuto was already on the bed by the time Kuroo got down to his briefs, and he frowned at the sight. “This too,” he said, hooking a finger in the waistband when Kuroo tried to climb on top of him. “Don’t want to, uh, get it dirty.”

Sighing, Kuroo took off his last piece of clothing and flung them to the side. Pausing, he decided to grab the lotion on Bokuto’s nightstand and rub it on his hands. “Happy?” As he settled on his friend’s lap, he ran his fingers down the other’s chest, admiring the flexing muscles before getting to what he really wanted. “You’re gonna have to guide me through this, you know. I’ve never touched a dick before.”

“Oh! Uh…” Bokuto wrapped his hand around Kuroo’s, trying to demonstrate. “You don’t have to have such a loose grip, just…” A groan escaped him as Kuroo tightened his grip and started to move. “Yeah, like that,” he whispered, leaning his head onto Kuroo’s shoulder and rubbing his hands up and down his back.

He didn’t miss the shiver that ran down the other’s spine, and his hand moved in between them. “This okay?” he asked, nipping at Kuroo’s collarbone.

Kuroo hummed. “Yeah.” His free hand went to his friend’s hair as Bokuto’s brushed over his slit. He tried to keep his teasingly slow pace, even when fingers rubbed at his entrance.

“God, Kuroo, you’re so wet,” Bokuto said, pressing a finger in. The gasp he received sent a thrill throughout his body, and he pulled his friend even closer to him. “Kuroo….”

Chuckling, Kuroo rocked on Bokuto’s finger and moved his hand a little faster. “I can’t be _that_ good.” His eyes fluttered as a second finger pushed in alongside the first, and he grabbed onto the hair in his fingers and pulled. He squeezed the cock in his hand in surprise when Bokuto threw his head back and moaned. “Oh, you’re just _loud_ ,” he said with a grin. Ignoring the half-assed attempt at a glare his friend gave him, he tugged on his hair again. “You like when I pull your hair? I knew you liked people petting you, but… you get off to this. Do you think about it at night, how it feels when people run their fingers through your hair, just like this?” Kuroo looked Bokuto in the eyes as he gently massaged his head. A whimper escaped Bokuto’s lips, and Kuroo leaned in to nip at them. “Do you do it to yourself?” he asked. “Start slow and gentle, building yourself up, and when you’re close, so close, you pull as hard as you can….”

“Kuroo, please,” Bokuto panted, moving his hips to try and get Kuroo to do _something_. His own fingers pressed deep into the other, he leaned down to suck a mark beneath Kuroo’s jaw as his thumb teased Kuroo’s clit. He felt more than heard the small noise that came from Kuroo’s throat. “Move, you dick.”

“You’re the one with the dick here.” The noises he was making made the retort come out a little weak, and, well, he couldn’t leave Bokuto hanging when he sounded so desperate. Grip firm on both Bokuto’s cock and his hair, he set a fast pace, wanting the other to fall apart. “Can you believe this all started with a food boner?”

With a whine, Bokuto lifted his head. “I can’t help it! Food that good is just… orgasmic.”

“ _I’m_ the one that’s gonna make you come.”

“Fuck off, I bet I can come just from eating _orgasmic_ food.” Bokuto laughed at the grimace on his friend’s face. Kuroo’s distaste for even the slightest step towards foodplay never failed to amuse him. His thumb rubbed just a little harder against sensitive skin, his fingers moving faster inside the other, trying to get a good reaction.

Kuroo cried out, and he took a moment to catch his breath before saying, “Maybe you just come really easily. You’re pretty sensitive.”

“Hey! It depends!” The hand that wasn’t busy slid down to Kuroo’s thigh, brushing against the inside, before coming back up to squeeze his ass. At Kuroo’s moan, he said, “You’re sensitive too.”

“ _It depends_ ,” Kuroo mimicked and pulled his hair in retaliation.

“Ah, fuck.” Leaning in, Bokuto pressed his lips against Kuroo’s, drawing him in a needy, open-mouthed kiss. “Where’d the dirty talking Kuroo go? I want him back,” he said when he pulled back.

With a hum, the other kissed him again, shorter but no less desperate. “Yeah? You want me to talk about how good you look like this, flushed, wrecked, just from a handjob? How you’re looking at me like you’ve never had it this good in your life, like there’s no one but me. How am I doing here?”

“Great, amazing, whatever you want. I don’t know how you’re so good at this, but _don’t stop_.”

“Ah, sorry, what was that?” Kuroo slowed down dramatically, hand moving as slow as he could make it. “Couldn’t quite hear you.”

Bokuto grunted in frustration. “Kuroo,” he whined, but the other just smirked. There was a pause as he decided what he should do next, but quickly gave up. He was too close to care. “Fuck you. Don’t stop, _please, Tetsurou_.”

Inhaling sharply, Kuroo clenched down on Bokuto’s fingers. “Your wish is my command,” he said breathlessly, gradually moving faster until he reached the pace he was at before. “God, _Koutarou_ , you’re wetter than I am. You close?”

“Yes, I’m so close, Tetsurou, I’m…” Bokuto’s fingers slipped out, and he gripped Kuroo’s waist hard enough to bruise. “Fuck, _fuck_!”

Kuroo yanked on the hair in his hand, hard, and it was enough to push Bokuto over the edge. Seeing Bokuto tense up, brow furrowed and face flushed, as he came on Kuroo’s chest and all over his hand, was almost enough to make Kuroo come himself. He hid his face in his friend’s shoulder, panting as he moved away from the other’s lower half.

“Hey,” Bokuto said, after Kuroo had wiped his hand on the sheets, “you didn’t come, right?” When Kuroo nodded, he gently pushed him back to the bed, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before making his way down Kuroo’s body. “You’re okay with this?”

“Yeah, yes, god, yes.” Kuroo didn’t care how eager he sounded; it wouldn’t take much for him to finish, and they both knew it.

Hands still trembling from his own orgasm, Bokuto ran his fingers up the underside of Kuroo’s thighs as he bit at his hip, trailing down to the inside of his thigh and leaving marks in his wake. He grinned up at Kuroo as he hovered over his crotch. “Thanks for the dessert.”

“Fuck _off_ , you…” Kuroo’s insult was interrupted by his own groan as Bokuto licked his way into him. His thighs clenched around the other’s head, back arching and hands tangling back into Bokuto’s hair, trying to pull him impossibly closer. He was so close, all he needed was something more, but he couldn’t get out anything that wasn’t Bokuto’s name, couldn’t tell him what he needed.

It only took a few seconds of Kuroo squirming for Bokuto to get it. Fingers replaced his tongue, and he backed off to make another mark on Kuroo’s hip, teasing, before moving back down.

As soon as Bokuto’s mouth closed around his clit, Kuroo’s heels dug into Bokuto’s back, legs squeezing as he moaned through his orgasm. It felt neverending, and Bokuto didn’t let up until Kuroo sagged back against the sheets.

By the time Kuroo caught his breath, Bokuto had wiped all the fluids off of their bodies and was forcing him off the bed. “Do you really have to change the sheets right now? I just had the most amazing sex.” Despite his complaints, he got up to help his friend fix the bed.

“You’ve never had sex, so technically, this is also the worst sex you’ve ever had. Also, I want to cuddle.”

“Please let me compliment you. I’m having a hard time standing because of you, and I just want you to know that I’ve never come that hard in my life.” Kuroo laid on the bed as soon as the clean sheets were on, making Bokuto grab the comforter. “But that’s cute. You like to cuddle after sex. I can get with that.”

Bokuto snorted. “I like to cuddle all the time,” he said as he snuggled up to Kuroo, “especially with you!” After a few moments of adjusting their positions into more comfortable ones, he cleared his throat. “Uh… I know I did this in the… heat of the moment, but is it okay if I call you Tetsurou all the time?”

Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat, and he knew his ears were red, even as he said, “Only if I can call you Koutarou.” The arms around his waist tightened, and he felt more than saw Bokuto nod eagerly.

“We should go on a date. If that’s cool.”

The nervousness in Bokuto’s voice made Kuroo lean away from his very comfortable spot on Bokuto’s chest to look in his eyes. “If you’re asking me out on a date, my answer is yes. I’d love to go on a date with you. To be honest, we’re kind of already dating. You asked to be my boyfriend a few months ago.”

“What? When was this?”

Kuroo averted his eyes. “Well, you were drunk, so I didn’t expect you to remember. I was just… waiting for you to ask again, I guess.”

“And you said yes,” Bokuto said, eyes bright with wonder. “And you’ll say yes again?”

“Yeah, of course. I like you, you’re wonderful, I can never take my eyes off of you…”

Bokuto sat up in excitement, pushing Kuroo onto his back. “I like you too! Can we be boyfriends?”

With a laugh, Kuroo replied, “I already said yes, didn’t I?”

“Well, that’s good. It’d be pretty awkward if you said no after both of us confessed.”

“Oh my god, fuck off, you’re so ridiculous,” Kuroo said, but the look in his eyes was fond. “Don’t you want to hear about why I like you?”

Wiggling, Bokuto got back into the spot he was in before, pulling Kuroo closer and blinking at him expectantly. “We should take turns! You first.”

“Well….”


End file.
